schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Curfew
"Right after school I have to come home." Hunter College sophomore Ammy(19), does not stop to go to the bathroom or take a beak after her 3 hour class. She goes straight home, according to her parents' wishes. When she is 10 minutes late coming from school she is questioned about her every movement she did after classes. Teens disagree about curfews. Not only are parents giving their kids curfews, but the government is thinking of giving teens a curfew. "I don't even have a curfew, that is not fair."YES IT IS SAID MOM" I have to come home straight after school. I get in trouble all the time for coming home late, but it's not my fault if I don't have a curfew And once I asked my mom for a curfew and she said to be home at 5:30, I mean be serious that's the time I get home from after school!" said Angela Ortiz (14). What People Outside Think About Curfews "Right after school I have to come home." Hunter College sophomore Ammy (19), does not stop to go to the bathroom or take a break after her 3 hour class. She goes straight home, according to her parents' wishes. In many states teens breaking curfews are taken to the police station and given tickets. This is where the parents come in. Parents are to pay for the tickets. Parents get mad, so they give their kids curfews. 17/20 students at East Side surveyed that that they think that there shouldn't be a curfew given by the law. As you can see many of the students don't agree with the fact that the government is trying to take control over parent's job. "Some teenagers engage in irresponsible and/or illegal activities at night time." A Wikipedia article on "Curfew" (3/7/06) claims that teens are doing illegal things. They say "some". Some does not mean all. Just because a few teens do illegal things that does not means all teens have to be persecuted. There could be another way to discipline bad teens, not the good teens. An article in the BBC News (March 1, 2006), reports that a 15 year old went to court to take on the legality of curfew. The curfew in London is, after 9 p.m. teens under 16 cannot be found outside without a parent or a person 16 and older. They will be taken home by a police, even if they were not behaved badly. "There are bad people out there who don’t obey a curfew even if it is enforced. These people are out on the streets making it unsafe for your children to be hanging out late," according to a column by John Anderson, "Should Teens Have a Legal Curfew? Yes," (South Carolina's The State, Mar. 27, 2006). Melissa Ramona (28), a mom of two, says, "I think curfews is a good thing because if it will keep my kids safe then it's a good thing. I want what's good for my child. My child's safety come first." What East Siders Have to Say About Curfews What do you think about curfews? Do you think the government should assign a curfew for teens? A student in East Side Community High School, Geralyn Fernandez (14), has this to say about curfews. "I think it has a good and a bad, the good is to make sure that teens do not get into anything at a certain time but then again teens want their space. There should be a curfew but at the same time teens should get the freedom they need." Another student, Shanira Vasquez (14), maintains. "We shouldn't have them, but we should have them but not too early. We have a long day at school and let us have some free time." Vasquez does not have a curfew. But she still goes against the thought of having a curfew. "No. They are not our parents." Alleged Shanira Vasquez (14). Jamila Dominguez (14), another ESCHS freshman, said, "I think it is good for parents to give their children curfews but we do have a right to have fun with our friends and not be locked up at home all day long. Parents should think about how good their children are doing in school and how respectful they are at home. If we didn't have curfews our parents would worry but our curfew shouldn't be too late or too early." "On school nights I have to be home 6:00 p.m. but when I'm out hanging out with my friends on the weekends or if I'm going to a party then I have to be home by 12:00 or 1:00am" What can WE do? July 20, 2005, Richmond London, a 15 year old London took on the government. He was found roaming the streets after 9 p.m. when he was dropped home by a cop. Because of this incident he decided to take some action. He fought the government and defeated them.